The Doctor's Facts
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: OS. Humour Ten/Compagnons. Bébé spoiler pour la présence de River Song. Il y a des petits plaisantins qui ont établit une liste de faits "véridiques" concernant le Docteur. Mais ils n'avaient probablement pas pensé que le Docteur allait y tomber dessus.


**Titre**** : The Doctor's Facts**

**Résumé**** : Il y a des petits plaisantins dans le TARDIS qui essayent de compiler quelques faits à propos du Docteur. **

**Spoiler ****: Saison 4 Silence in the Library, et Forest of the Dead, juste pour la présence de River Song.**

**Rating**** : Tout public, je ne pense pas que vous soyez choqué, mais si Jack Harkness fait partit de cette histoire.**

**Disclaimer****: Vous savez quoi ? Pendant que DT joue Hamlet et Love's Labour Lost au théâtre et bien son personnage est tout à moi. Il n'avait qu'à pas nous laisser son saison 5 en 2009. Et peut être même en 2010.**

**Note**** : Des fautes ? Probablement. Cette histoire vient en faîte d'un petit recueil de fics sur River Song que je suis en train d'écrire, mais comme elle pouvait être lu sans lire les autres histoires je me suis décidée à la poster séparément.**

**Cette histoire est inspirée des fameuses Chuck Norris Facts, que j'ai adapté au Docteur.**

**Et désolé de nommer River, je sais que pas grand monde ne l'aime.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Le Docteur était seul dans le TARDIS, River était partit faire les magasins (apparemment elle avait besoin de trucs de filles que le TARDIS ne pouvait fournir) et il travaillait à réduire une fuite d'énergie du TARDIS. Il se rendit compte que si il voulait la stopper il devait se rendre plus loin dans le TARDIS car elle n'était pas sur la console centrale.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé dans cette pièce, et il devait avouer qu'il avait faillit se perdre (ce qui avait notamment fait rire le TARDIS). Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre la pièce en question lorsque il vit que tout un pan du couloir était recouverte de papiers. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait ça, décidemment il devait vraiment faire un tour dans le TARDIS plus souvent.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et put voir qu'il y avait différentes écritures sur tous ces papiers. Il commença à les lire.

**The Doctor's Facts****, **

**by Capitaine Jack Harkness**

Avec en dessous, écrit avec l'écriture de River.

**Avec la participation de Rose Tyler, Sarah Jane, Martha Jones, Donna Noble et de River Song**

**Message à tous les compagnons du Docteur (humains et extraterrestres).**

**Les faits notés ci-dessous sont des faits avérés, attestés par la Proclamation de l'Ombre.**

**Ça vous évitera de poser trop de question à son sujet (et avec un peu de chance vous allez rire)**

**Mais attention on ne plaisante pas avec le Docteur !**

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire toutes les feuilles, il se décida qu'il était temps de donner son avis.

**Le Docteur a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini. Deux fois. **

_Jack : Et il est même partit pour le faire une troisième fois..._

_Martha : Et cette fois il le fait à l'envers, il part de l'infini pour arriver à zéro._

_Docteur : 9999999999999999999999996, 9999999999999999999999997,9999999999999999999999998, 9999999999999999999999999..._

**Le Docteur ne porte pas de montre. Il décide de l'heure qu'il est. **

_Jack : Et si y'a besoin il décale les fuseaux horaires_.

**Le Docteur peut gagner une partie de puissance 4 en trois coups**.

_Jack : J'y ai perdu 30£._

_Rose : Toujours en train de chercher le comment _

_Docteur : Tu me dois toujours les 30 £_

**On dit que le Docteur a les yeux de son père... Et c'est vrai, ils sont rangés soigneusement dans la poche droite de sa veste...**

_Rose : Rooh c'est dégoûtant. Tu exagères Jack._

_Mickey : Poche qui je précise est plus grande à l'intérieure._

_Docteur : J'ai de nombreuses choses dans mes poches, mais pas les yeux de mon père... Par contre j'ai toujours ton blaster Jack. Et une banane, Banana are good !_

**Le Docteur peut diviser par zéro. **

_Rose : Et moi qui ai du mal avec les autres chiffres..._

**Le Docteur a déjà été sur Mars, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de signes de vie là bas.**

_Rose : Attendez un millier d'années et il y aura une Université là bas._

**Le Docteur connait la dernière décimale de Pi.**

_Docteur : C'est 5._

**Le Docteur a fait loucher un cyclope. **

_Jack _:_ Vrai de vrai j'étais là..._

_Rose : D'ailleurs c'était pas vraiment sympa, mais bon étant donner qu'il avait essayé de nous manger..._

**Si le Docteur te donne rendez-vous le 30 Février, tu y vas.**

**Le Docteur a déjà frôlé la mort, plusieurs fois...elle ne s'en est jamais remise.**

_Jack : Régénération quand tu nous tiens..._

**Le Docteur peut se souvenir du futur.**

_Donna : Il voit ce qui fut, ce qui est, ce qui sera, et ce qui pourrai être, et pas moyen de lui faire dire les derniers numéros de l'Euromillion..._

_Docteur : D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ait inventé la loterie..._

**Le Docteur a déjà terminé une peine de prison à perpétuité.**

_Docteur : Les Time Lords n'étaient vraiment pas drôle parfois._

**Voldemort a peur de prononcer le nom du Docteur.**

_River : JK Rowling est vraiment adorable._

**Le Docteur a déjà battu la montre dans une course contre la montre.**

_Rose : C'est là qu'on apprécie d'avoir un TARDIS_...

**L'erreur est humaine. C'est pour ça que le Docteur ne fait pas d'erreurs.**

_Docteur : Ha ! Je l'attendais celle là ! La prochaine fois qu'on me dit que j'ai tort, je n'hésiterai pas à vous rappeler ce fait._

**Avant, Gandhi était un jeune skinhead qui écumait les bars de Calcutta et se bastonnait avec tout le monde. Puis un jour, le Docteur lui a dit : « Dernier avertissement : maintenant, tu te calmes. ».**

_Rose : Le Docteur n'a pas supporter que Gandhi me drague..._

_Jack : Un si gentil garçon maintenant..._

_Docteur : Il aurait peur être du rester dans les bars, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé pour lui._

**Le Docteur sait faire du feu en frottant des glaçons.**

_Martha : Et transforme le plomb en or_.

_Docteur : Je ne suis pas Nicolas Flamel. Et cette pierre était un transformeur subatomique de particules de la planète Clom. J'ai du la détruire. (Ndla : Flamel serait celui qui a inventé la pierre philosophale dans Harry Potter.)_

**Le Docteur peut faire Ctrl+Alt+Suppr avec un seul doigt.**

_Rose : Et vous devriez le voir avec les manettes du TARDIS..._

_Jack : Tout ça avec un seul doigt ?_

_Martha : exaspérée Jack, arrête ça tout de suite..._

_River : Et y'a pas que ça qu'il sait faire..._

_Docteur : Tu n'es pas en manque toi non plus River._

**Les Daleks ne se cachent pas, le Docteur les a juste privé de sortie.**

**Un jour le Docteur a dit "Va voir là-bas si j'y suis" ...et il y était...**

_Jack : Tout ça parce que j'ai décidé d'instaurer le Jeudi tout nu..._

_Rose : C'était un Mardi..._

_Jack : Dans le TARDIS y'a pas vraiment de semaine..._

_Martha : C'était un Dimanche..._

_Jack : C'est pas ça qui vous a traumatisé..._

_River : C'était dans ma douche._

_Jack : C'était pour économiser l'eau..._

_Docteur : C'était dans mon lit..._

**Le Docteur a lancé un javelot à Pékin 2008. On prévoit son atterrissage pour Londres 2012.**

_Rose : Nan, j'y étais et il est pas arrivé. Aux prochains JO peut être..._

**Le Docteur ne s'ennuie jamais : il tue le temps.**

_Docteur : C'est pas pour rien que j'aime les voyages, pas le temps de s'ennuyer...mais beaucoup de course à pied..._

**Quand des femmes discutent devant un Nespresso, c'est bien du Docteur qu'elles parlent.**

_Martha : The Doctor, What Else..._

_Jack : +10 000_

**Quand Le Docteur dit qu'il va te tirer les oreilles ne le provoque pas, demande à Mickey...**

_Mickey : Ils parlent du dessin animé. Aucun rapport avec moi..._

_Jack : Il me semble que si pourtant..._

**Le Docteur est plus baraque qu'Obama.**

_Docteur : Il a gagné les élections !_

**C'est le Docteur qui a sauvé le soldat Ryan.**

_Jack : Et c'est moi qui suis allé boire un verre avec lui _

**Un jour, Le Docteur a perdu son alliance. Depuis c'est le bordel dans La Terre du Milieu...**

_Rose : Il ne m'a pas laissé ramener un Hobbit à la maison...boude_

**Dark Vador a de l'asthme depuis qu'il a fait la course avec le Docteur.**

**Le Docteur peut demander à un muet d'appeler un sourd pour qu'il fasse signe à un aveugle.**

_Docteur : Je vous ais dit que c'était juste de la télépathie._

**Einstein disait : Il n'y a que deux choses infinies : l'univers, et la puissance du Docteur, mais pour l'univers, je ne suis pas sur.**

_Jack : Bien dit !_

**Le Docteur a déjà fait le tour de la question...**

**Si Obi-wan Kenobi s'est laissé tuer par Dark Vador, c'est parce qu'il devait combattre le Docteur le lendemain**.

_Mickey : Et que les Daleks avaient peur d'aider Obi-wan._

**Si le Docteur avait remplacé DiCaprio dans Titanic, il aurait ramené le bateau à la nage et aucun spectateur n'aurait été surpris.**

_Donna : Le Titanic, le bateau ? Ou le Titanic, le vaisseau spatial ? Parce que le vaisseau spatial c'est déjà fait._

_Docteur : L'autre aussi, et je peux vous dire qu'un iceberg, ben c'est froid..._

**Si Jésus n'est pas descendu sur Terre depuis 2000 ans, c'est parce qu'il doit du fric au Docteur.**

**Le Docteur est déjà allé à la fin de l'Univers. Et est a continué un peu plus loin.**

_Martha : Sacrée aventure...Et un voyage turbulent..._

_Jack : Essaye d'y aller en étant accrocher à une des parois du TARDIS._

**Si Luke a pleuré quand Dark Vador lui a dit qu'il était son père, c'est parce qu'il espérait être le fils du Docteur.**

_Mickey : imaginant le Docteur face à Luke Luke, je suis, ton père...est mort de rire_

**Le Docteur a déjà roulé une pelle à Mme de Pompadour.**

_Docteur : Ce qui était loin d'être désagréable..._

**Le Docteur se sert de Daleks comme caddie.**

_Jack : imagine la scène Ah ah._

_Rose : Et le Dalek dit à la caissière : Donne moi la monnaie, ou tu sera EX TER MI NER !_

**Le Docteur est en faveur de la théorie du Big Bang. Il était là. Il a tout vu.**

_Donna : J'en suis sure. Moi j'ai vu la naissance de la Terre, et croyais le ou non, on doit dire merci à une grosse araignée..._

**Le Docteur peut vraiment remuer ciel et terre.**

**Au jeu des 7 différences le Docteur en a trouvé 8.**

**Si tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, le Docteur serait à l'autre bout du fil.**

_Mickey : C'est pas déjà la cas ?_

**Le Docteur peut comprendre les femmes. Rose en particulier...**

_Rose : Jack, tu vas me le payer..._

_Sarah Jane : Je crois que c'est une des choses qu'il ne comprendra jamais vraiment..._

_Martha : Et en plus ce n'est pas vrai Jack._

_Donna : Se rappelle son mariage Il est pas au point. Des poches ? Sur une robe de mariée ?_

**Le Docteur peut croiser 2 droites parallèles.**

**Si, par un incroyable paradoxe spatio-temporel, le Docteur devait se battre contre lui-même, il gagnerait. Point final !**

_Jack : Conseil, n'invitez jamais le Docteur chez vous, il pourrait vous prendre au mot et amener toutes ses incarnations précédentes._

_Docteur : Et inversement, Jack pourrait essayer de draguer une de vos incarnations précédentes._

**Dieu a dit : Et que la lumière soit ! Et le Docteur a répondu : On dit s'il te plait !**

_Docteur : Un peu de politesse quand même !_

**Le Docteur a déjà rebouché un trou noir.**

_Docteur : Fallait bien, c'est moi qui l'avait ouvert à la base._

**César a dit : "Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu."  
Le Docteur a dit " Grâce à qui ? "**

_Sarah Jane : On a rencontré Cléopâtre (Cléo pour les intimes) ce jour là. Gentille fille._

_Docteur : Ah ! Cléo... soupir_

**Le Docteur a participé au Maillon Faible. C'est Anne Robinson qui a du partir. (**Ndla : l'équivalent anglais de Laurence Boccolini)

_Rose : Elle avait essayé de me tuer !_

**Le Docteur trouve toujours où se cache Charlie... Même dans les albums de Tintin.**

**Le Docteur a mit en boîte le TARDIS.**

_Rose : Oh Mon... C'est tellement nul que je rigole..._

_Mickey : Pas mal je dois dire..._

**Le Docteur peut faire sourire un Cybermen.**

**On ne dit pas "C'est impossible", mais : " Seul le Docteur peut y arriver".**

_Donna : Voilà une phrase qui pourrait devenir la devise du TARDIS._

**Le Docteur peut trouver midi à quatorze heures.**

_Rose : Seulement quand il se trompe en manipulant le TARDIS._

**Le Docteur sait où est Jeannie the sister of the Brian.**

_Rose : Mickey tu as encore regarder mon DVD de Gad Elmaleh ?_

**C'est le Docteur qui a retrouvé la Cité (toujours) perdue d'Atlantis**.

**Le Docteur a cassé trois pattes à un canard**.

_Rose : Ce n'était pas un canard._

_Jack : Ça vivait la moitié de son temps dans l'eau et ça faisait coin coin, c'était un canard._

**Certaines personnes portent un pyjama Superman. Mais Superman porte un pyjama Docteur.**

_River : Et le Docteur ne porte pas de pyjama _

**Le Docteur s'est déjà évadé de Fox River avec un tatouage Malabar.**

**Le Docteur peut capter le wifi avec un une brosse à dent.**

_Rose : Et peindre avec son tournevis._

**Le Docteur peut enlever ses chaussettes sans enlever ses chaussures.**

_Jack : Je me suis retrouvé nu une fois, sans toucher mes vêtements... à l'aide du Défabricateur bien sur... Quoi que Ianto est parfois d'une grande aide..._

**Le Docteur a perdu sa virginité avant son père...**

_Docteur : Les gens pensent que le temps est une stricte progression de cause à effet, mais en faîte d'un point de vue non linéaire, non subjectif, c'est plus comme... Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais répondre à ça..._

**Le Docteur peut éblouir le soleil**.

_Jack : Oh que c'est meuhgnon..._

_Martha : Ferme là !_

**Le Docteur ne lit pas le journal, il se souvient de ce qu'il a fait la veille.**

**Le Docteur a doublé Fernando Alonzo en trottinette.**

_Rose : C'est de là que vient le Allons-y Alonzo_.

**Le Docteur a refermé la Cascade de Méduse avec un tournevis**.

_Donna : Sonique ou pas sonique ?_

_River : Telle est la question ..._

**Le Docteur n'a jamais tord. Sauf une fois, ou il a eu tord en croyant qu'il avait tord.**

_Martha : Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey_

**Quand un télescope réussira à photographier le bout de l'univers, on y lira "Fait amicalement par le Docteur."**

**Le Docteur peut claquer une porte fermée.**

_River : Et ouvrir le TARDIS d'un claquement de doigts._

_Docteur : Hey ! Un autre paradoxe !_

**Avant les Daleks ressemblaient aux humains, puis ils ont rencontré the Incoming Storm...**

**Le Docteur a inventé le nom d'une fleur, en l'honneur d'une de ses compagnes.**

_Jack : Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Mmmh je ne sais pas ! Rose ? Peut être..._

_Rose : Oh ça va, le gars ne savait pas comment la baptiser, il se trouve que j'étais là..._

_Martha : C'est un paradoxe ! Tu as été nommé Rose comme la fleur, mais la fleur a été nommé Rose comme toi._

_Donna : C'est trop mignon._

_River : Et moi j'ai inventé la riviére...Oui je sais c'était nul...je sors. --_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

River glissa la clé dans la serrure du TARDIS qui s'ouvrit avec un petit clic. Le Docteur n'était pas là, c'était étrange, elle avait toujours l'habitude de le voir trafiquer quelque chose sur le TARDIS peut importe l'heure, mais il n'était pas là. Il devait être quelque part dans le TARDIS, dans la Bibliothèque peut être.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer ce qu'elle avait acheté, puis elle alla dans sa chambre pour poser quelques affaires personnelles que le Docteur n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir.

Quand elle ressortit elle tomba nez à nez avec le Docteur.

"Thêta **(1)** , je me demandais où tu étais... Je t'ai acheté des Jelly Babies." Et en lui disant ça elle lui donna le paquet de bonbons.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt, et en mangea un ou deux. "Je crois que je pourrai jamais m'en dégoûter."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais de ce côté du TARDIS ? " demanda d'un ton suspicieux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question précédente.

"Oh juste un peu de réparation. Puis j'ai fait un petit tour là bas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé et je dois dire qu'il y a quelques trucs intéressants à lire par là bas." Il lui fit un petit sourire fier en enlevant ses lunettes.

Elle comprit immédiatement, il était tombé sur le Mur.

"D'ailleurs, il y a même de nouveaux ajouts." Puis toujours avec ce fichue sourire qui la faisait fondre, il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de contrôle.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller voir.

Mon dieu, maintenant qu'elle relisait ça elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle avait marqué. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait, et de toute façon le Docteur l'avait déjà vu.

Les nombreux ajouts du Docteur en dessous des Doctor's Facts la fit rire, elle le voyait très bien en train de réfléchir devant ce mur pendant une demi heure pour trouver la meilleure réplique.

C'est à la fin de la liste qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait une feuille collée en plus sur le Mur. L'écriture du Gallifréen, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, belle, fine et appliquée, montrant une certaine éducation.

**The Jack's Facts and The Intergalactic Rules,**

**By Le Docteur**

**Message à tous mes compagnons (humains, extraterrestres et chien robot).**

**Les faits notés ci-dessous sont des faits avérés, attestés par la Proclamation de l'Ombre.**

**Ces faits sont le reflet de la personnalité de Jack (et oui petite vengeance !) et de nos aventures.**

**A ne pas prendre au sérieux, mais de toutes façons c'est vous qui avez commencé.**

**Jack Harkness a dragué 99,99 pour cent de la planète Terre. Hommes, Femmes, et extraterrestres compris.**

**Jack Harkness a embrassé un Dalek sur la bouche**.

**Jack Harkness ne s'est pas contenté de frôler la mort, il est effectivement mort plusieurs fois. La Mort a préféré prendre des vacances...**

**Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Dieu et Satan sont tombés d'accord. Ils ont un ennemi commun : Jack Harkness !**

**Jack Harkness n'est pas parfait, non... il est meilleur que ça.**

**Jack Harkness ne porte pas de slip kangourou, mais les kangourous portent des slips Jack Harkness.**

**Le 9 novembre 1989 le capitaine Jack Harkness a voulu aller s'approvisionner en Vodka dans Berlin Est. Il a rencontré un mur... la suite appartient à l'Histoire.**

**Jack Harkness n'a pas de meilleur ami car personne ne peut être meilleur que lui. (Docteur : En espérant être le presque meilleur ami.)**

**Un poisson rouge a 30 secondes de mémoire, mais il se rappelle quand même de Jack Harkness.**

0o0o0o0

**The Intergalactic Rules**

**C'est lorsque les choses vont très mal, qu'elles empirent.**

-Comme si se retrouver à la fin de l'univers ne suffisait pas, il faut que vous retombiez sur un ami d'enfance mégalomaniaque...

-Se taper les Daleks et les Cybermens en même temps.

-Votre tournevis sonique est en panne.

-Se retrouver dans un monde parallèle pendant l'arrivée des Cybermen alors que votre vaisseau est en panne.

**La meilleure solution implique souvent d'utiliser votre côté suicidaire**.

-Détruire la Terre avec la Clé Osterhagen...Hein Martha ? Pas mieu pour toi Jack.

-Essayer de tuer un Sycorax en lui sautant dessus. Hein River ?

**Les choses anormales sont la norme dans l'Univers.**

-Des loups garou, des sorcières, des hommes chats...

-Rencontré une version de 5 milliards d'années d'un de vos amis.

-Se créer un double humain à partir d'une main coupée.

-Avoir une réunion entre incarnations.

-Tomber enceint sans aucune relation sexuelle. (Tu me le payeras Jack !)

**Ne rencontrez jamais les mères de vos amis.**

-Elles vont croire que vous avez kidnappé leur fille.

-Elles vont vous gifler.

-Elles vont vous livrer à votre pire ennemi.

**Si tout semble bien se passer, c'est que quelque chose vous échappe.**

-Rrr ! Un Dalek en plein milieu de retrouvailles...

-Oublier River sur une planéte...non je plaisante...

**Dans toute hiérarchie, chaque individu s'élève à son propre niveau d'incompétence et n'en bouge plus.**

-Hum...Tellement d'exemples...

**Tout le monde semble normal jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance.**

-La reine Victoria est un loup garou...

-Une gentille petite vieille dame s'avère être une suceuse de sang.

-Lorsqu'on vous demande de danser nu autour d'un feu pour conclure un pacte.

-Professeur Yana qui devient le Maitre.

**Tout le monde a un point faible. **

-Mais on ne sait jamais lequel**.**

-Les méchants trouvent le votre en premier.

**La mort n'est pas forcément un état permanent.**

-Si vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps...

-Si vous vous appelez Jack Harkness

-Si vous avez une DeLorean (ou tout autre moyen de voyager dans le temps)

**En cas de problème, prenez une tasse de thé. Ça ne va pas arranger les choses, mais ça a bon goût...**

-A part quand vous venez de vous régénérez et que vous êtes dans les vapes. Là ça aide.

**Si votre mission sur une planète alienne se déroule correctement, il y a de grandes chances que vous soyez tombés dans un piège**.

-CF Toutes nos aventures.

**Ne jamais ouvrir le coeur du TARDIS.**

- Ça pourrait vous faire rajeunir (CF Margaret)

- Vous transformez en Bad Wolf. (CF Rose)

- Vous faire régénérer. (CF Moi)

- Et le TARDIS n'aime pas ça du tout, et risque de vous le faire payer.

**Pour ne pas embêter le TARDIS...**

-Évitez de dire "il" en parlant d'elle. Le TARDIS est une fille.

-Ne l'insultez pas en disant que c'est un vaisseau pourri.

-Ne regardez de film érotique sur la console du TARDIS (hein Jack). Le TARDIS est une fille et n'appréciera pas forcément.

-Ne dîtes pas qu'elle fait de mauvais atterrissages, c'est pas sa faute.

-Ne proposez pas de mettre le TARDIS en pièce et de la vendre. Je l'ai volé certes, mais je l'aime.

**Quand vous doutez de quelque chose, contentez vous d'avoir l'air convaincant et de parler à 100km/h...**

-Ça vous donne un air intelligent...

-Personne ne vous demandera de répéter.

**Ne pas toucher un appareil inconnu avant que le Docteur vous dise que vous pouvez. Il en est de même pour se balader dans un bâtiment.**

-Vous pourriez vous retrouver marié avec une jeune femme à deux têtes...

-Vous retrouvez avec un double Sontarien.

-Vous retrouvez dans la conscience d'un de vos proches.

-Faire exploser la Terre ou une autre planète.

**Les militaires professionnels sont prévisibles... le monde est peuplé de dangereux amateurs.**

**-**The Unit...

**Faite attention quand vous rencontrez une nouvelle personne.**

-Elle pourrait prendre possession de votre corps (CF Cassandra)

-Essayez de vous tuer ou de vous vendre à une organisation secrète.

-Elle pourrait être une personne célèbre et vous pourriez créer un paradoxe. Hum hum Miss Marple, Donna ? Hum hum

**Si vous respirez encore en vous réveillant, félicitations ! Vous gagnez le droit de continuer à jouer !**

River se mit à rire, beaucoup des choses écrites ici étaient vraies. Puis elle s'en alla.

Le Mur se calma quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Jack et Martha reviennent faire un tour. A partir de là, le Mur était plus vivant que jamais, les annotations se rajoutant à vitesse grand V.

Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois que le Docteur prenait un nouveau compagnon ou faisait faire un tour à un ancien comme Sarah Jane.

Et il perdura longtemps après le départ de River et des autres, chaque nouveau compagnon ajoutant son avis à ces faits. Jamais il n'était venu à l'esprit du Docteur d'enlever ce Mur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) Thêta c'est le surnom du Docteur quand il était petit. Vrai de vrai. Et le Maître se faisait appeler Koschei.**

C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A bientôt, Laura.


End file.
